


Here's Our Happy Ending

by poetdameron



Category: Girls (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 16:04:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10133441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetdameron/pseuds/poetdameron
Summary: There's plenty of happy endings for every page of life, this one for Jessa and Adam's.





	

**Author's Note:**

> When I was prompted this fic, I never thought I would like it as much as I do now. I hope you all enjoy it :)
> 
> Also, if you have tumblr and you liked this, please support me by reblogging the [original post](http://anythingforyoudoll.tumblr.com/post/151792558889/adamjessa-and-kiss-me-please) at my tumblr!

**Here's Our Happy Ending**

If he was grossed out a few seconds ago, it didn’t matter anymore.

The room was filled with a stranger’s cry and Adam looked up from his spot at Jessa’s side to where the doctor was recognizing the new life he had helped to brought into the world. His heart stopped in that instant, looking at the red little thing moving his legs as his cries made Jessa realize it was over, she had done it, all by herself like Adam had promised her when the contractions and the pain of it started echoing her entire body.

She couldn’t help but smile, opening her arms for the nurse to give her the baby boy that had just been born from her.

Her blue eyes searched for his little face, all red and now calmer in his mother’s arms, his own blue gems were open, looking up at his mother with such lost gaze, it made her laugh.

Jessa kissed his forehead.

When she realized she was pregnant, she had almost fainted right in her spot. Having that talk with Adam had been a nightmare, he was so scared she would decide to terminate the pregnancy, she couldn’t believe this man was the same asshole her best friend had introduced her to so many years ago. But now, they were both silent, looking at their nameless baby boy, too concentrated in him to care that he was still covered in blood, her blood and that the smell of it wasn’t pleasant.

“Oh, god!” He exclaimed at least, emotion showing in every corner of his face and Jessa smiled, looking up to him. “He is gorgeous, Jessa! Just like you!”

“Oh, but he looks like his daddy!” She replied, her finger caressing her little one’s nose. “Look at those lips, and that chin…”

“God, no.” He answered, kissing her cheek. “He is totally yours, look how perfect he is. Jessa, he is wonderful.”

His voice was something out of a dream, a little girl’s dream. She had always loved the tone of it, how masculine it always seemed, how it vibrated through her body while making love and waking up in his arms. And right now, it was all love, all sweet, all him and her, and their baby, their new family. She looked back at her son for a second, her lips making a thin white like because she didn’t felt like letting her eyes cry her emotions out.

“Kiss me.” She told him.

No, she wasn’t going to cry. She was going to kiss her emotions out, kiss him until he understood everything she wanted to tell him, to let him know how she was feeling this right, perfect moment.

Adam’s lips brushing hers in a heartbeat, slowly warming up their way to her heart and legs. It was heavy, a good heavy. A slow burn that made her shiver with happiness, both their eyes closed, their baby falling asleep on her arms and the people around them disappearing for the long of a lifetime in their mouths.

This was it, Jessa knew, this was The Kiss. The one she will alays remember, the kiss that will become a before and after in their relationship. Smiling, he parted from her and she giggled, bitting her bottom lip and going for another kiss.

“I love you.” He reminded her and she nodded, he looked down at their baby and kissed his forehead. “I love you too, buddy.”

Jessa smiled, looking at her baby’s face. “I love you…”

Adam’s kiss followed through sleep when she was left in her room and he was caresing her arm, knowing she needed to rest and that later they will have all the visits in the world.

But right now, they were together, waiting for this new path of their lives to start.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading! Maybe I'll see you at [my tumblr](http://anythingforyoudoll.tumblr.com/)? Have a good day!


End file.
